ISaved Your Life
iSaved Your Life is the 10th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 60th episode overall, it was advertised by Nickelodeon as an iCarly special. This episode originally aired on January 18th, 2010. An extended edition was aired on February 12th, 2010, which contained seven extra minutes of unseen footage; this version has not aired since its initial broadcast and a rebroadcast on February 19th, 2010 and is currently only commercially available on DVD. The episode explored the relationship of Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), better known as "Creddie". It is thought to be the biggest Creddie episode so far. The episode is the highest rated episode of iCarly to date, watched by 12.4 million viewers, it's also the second most viewed telecast in Nickelodoen history. Some people believe that the first episode, iPilot, received more viewers, but iPilot's ratings were split over'' two'' airings of the show over two days. The extended version of iSaved Your Life was viewed by 4.9 million viewers. Plot An iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people's teeth for one dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run overby a taco truck while crossing the street, but Freddie pushes her out of the way. While saving Carly's life, Freddie gets hit by the taco truck. When she visits Freddie later, while he is in the state of a broken right arm and a sprained left leg, she says he is a hero to her and she kisses him, finally admitting her feelings. After Freddie comes back to school, Sam seems amused by Carly's and Freddie's relationship, saying to Freddie that the fact that he saved her life was "Carly's bacon," and tells Freddie it won't last because Carly only loves what he did, not who he is. When Freddie later doubts whether Carly really loves him or not, they agree to put their relationship on hold until he heals and try it again later (Freddie says if she still wants to be his girlfriend later, he would be really psyched about it). Freddie leaves, but when he is standing in the elevator at the end of the episode, he fully realizes that he just lost his dream girl, Carly, as his girlfriend, and moans "What did I do?" (this is emphasized in the extended version; he yells the line again, and the camera pans to a wide shot of the building. Freddie then screams even louder). Sub-Plot Meanwhile Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer have a paintball war called Assassin. Instead of using paintball guns, they use blowtubes to shoot the paintballs. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during an iCarly camera check. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. Both of them take the war seriously,which leads Sam to shoot at an innocent rabbi at school (because Gibby told her it was Spencer wearing a fake beard). At one point, Spencer hides inside Sam's locker, in order to try and get her, but she slams her locker door in his face before Spencer can shoot her with a paintball. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He expects Sam to be i the box, but instead, the delivery man knocks him off balance with a giant lollipop that was in the box, giving Sam the chance to shoot him with her blowgun. 'Extended Version scenes' *A fan dares Sam to get arrested, but they don't take the dare because Sam has done it before. *We hear and see the fan dare Carly to wear a bunny suit and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar. *Freddie asks his mom what she is spraying on him and Mrs. Benson says she is spraying anti bacterial body spray for boys. Then, Freddie asks where she gets them and Mrs. Benson replies at sprayyourchildren.com *Mrs. Benson calls Carly a freak and Freddie thinks she's calling Carly & Sam freaks but he reminds himself that Sam is a freak and says Carly is not a freak *Mrs Benson tells Carly and Spencer to leave their shoes in the hall, but then Spencer says he's not wearing any socks and Ms Benson replies to get fresh socks in a basket when they walk in. *After Mrs. Benson said that she doesn't allow flowers near Freddie, Spencer said they're posies. Mrs. Benson said that he hasn't heard the nursery rhyme, which is "Posy di, posy do, I don't want posies in my house!" *Carly finds two backup blowtubes when she frisks Sam. *she also sees a big picture of herself in freddie's cupboard. *When Carly goes in Freddie's shower blindfolded, she trips and falls. Although this was in the script, there were no pads on the floor so Miranda fell for real. *Freddie shocks himself with a Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer after Carly kisses him. *Freddie says "I can't believe this is really happening" and touches her face, and Carly smiles and asks "Would you like it to happen again?". *Carly and Freddie resume kissing for about 32 minutes, then Mrs. Benson comes home and finds them. *After Carly tells Sam that she kissed Freddie, they talk to the door; Carly eventually pulls Sam into her apartment. *When Freddie goes back to school, a girl asks Freddie if he's going to be in the next 'Batman' movie, and Freddie tells her as a joke to spread the rumor. *A girl shows interest in Freddie, and Carly gets jealous and kisses him. The girl says "I guess you're busy," and Carly replies "Yep, see you!". The girl leaves, and Freddie says "My kitty's got claws!" and Carly replies "Rawr!" flirtatiously. *After the delivery man takes the lollipop out of the shipping box, Spencer takes an umbrella, shouts "Sam?!" and then repeatedly stabs the packing material in the box with the umbrella. *The delivery man asks Spencer to sign for the package after Sam defeats him. *After Freddie explains the "bacon" metaphor to Carly, he asks "Did you try the bolivian bacon?", and Carly answers "Yeah. It changes you." in the same way Sam said it. *After Freddie asks himself "What did I do?" in the elevator, he screams the same words even louder than before, as a wide shot of Bushwell is shown. Trivia *The bunny suit worn by Carly is identical to the one worn by the middle guy in the viewer video in the previous episode, iWant More Viewers. *According to Dan Schneider's blog, Carly and Freddie have kissed for about 34 minutes since Mrs. Benson would be gone for an 36 minutes and it took 2 minutes to get Freddie out of the bath. *When Carly and Spencer come to visit Freddie, Mrs. Benson punches in an inordinately long door-unlock code to let them in. On his blog, Dan Schneider revealed that the combination was 46 digits long. *Thunder blasts in the background when Carly kisses Freddie in the scene at the iCarly studio. *This is the second episode to have a near-death experience to a character, the first being "iQuit iCarly", which incidentally takes place just after this episode. Also, this is the first episode where a near-death experience/character in peril is off-screen. *Miranda Cosgrove said in an interview that iSaved Your Life was her favorite episode. *This is one of the most major Creddie episodes of the series, although it wasn't the first one. *This episode, along with others, has many hints that Creddie could happen again later on in the series. *According to an article in Tiger Beat, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were completely unaware that they would be kissing each other until they read the script, just before taping began. They were shocked. Miranda stated, "Since we're friends, it's not uncomfortable!" *In an interview, Miranda Cosgrove stated that she would like Carly and Freddie to have another little romance, which lead to the fan theory that she may be a Creddie shipper. *Carly called Freddie's equipment a "4-score giggle-jam server." It was actually an "8-core 3-gigahertz server". *In the extended version, the girl who flirts with Freddie when he comes back to school after the accident has a notebook with squares on it, just like the one Jennette McCurdy showed us in Sam's locker in the iCarly locker tours, which might even be the one from Sam's locker. *Dan stated in his fun facts that they were supposed to film the part where Freddie saves Carly. But he said that it would make the episode too long. It might also have been written out because younger kids watch the show and might have been scared by the idea of Freddie being hit by a truck, even if it would not be shown. *The extended version was shown again on October 9, 2011 at 12:30 PM. *This episode proves that Freddie's love for Carly comes deeply from his heart and isn't just a fool crush because he put his life on the line to protect her. Self-sacrifice is a proof of true love beyond any question and doubt. *In iApril fools this episode was mentioned and the number of views it recieved. *On Nick Asia, only the extended version was aired. Somehow the "Nickelodeon" logo wasn't displayed on top of the iCarly logo in the opening credits. Goofs *Freddie said that Mrs. Benson pounds his pill with a mallet and puts the powder in his fruit sauce, but in "iNevel", it was mentioned that Mrs. Benson thought that Freddie was allergic to fruit. Not really a goof. Freddie could have convinced her that he wasn't allergic. *In the scene where Carly wears a bunny suit, you can see that Carly’s hair is at the back. But, when Sam replies “a good assassin always has a back up,” you can see Carly’s hair is not whole at the back, but already in front. After Sam’s inspection, the whole of Carly’s hair is in front. *Carly "blindfolds" herself (using socks and a pair of goggles) before going in to help Freddie out of the shower. When they emerge, Freddie is in his bathrobe, and Carly (who is still blindfolded) is stumbling to help him to his bed. In hindsight, there was no real need for Carly to remain blindfolded once Freddie had put his bathrobe on. She could have taken the goggles off and would have had a much easier time of helping Freddie. *There was some sort of labeling system on Freddie's dresser. So when Carly opened Freddie's underwear drawer, she should have expected to find underwear in there and shouldn't have been suprised. *In the extended version, Spencer (who suspected that Sam was hiding inside the shipping box) took a long umbrella and stabbed the packing material with great force. It made very little sense for Spencer to do this, because if Sam really had been inside the box, she would almost certainly have been seriously injured. *When Carly is in Freddie's room the second time, and after she leaves, the window is shown and it is not raining. However, in the first picture of the window, and in the shot of the building, it is raining.'' Not necssarily a goof. It could suddenly stop raining in real life.'' *In the original edition, the Violin God game Carly's playing continues to work by itself when she's talking to Freddie. The mistake was corrected in the extended version. *The nature of playing a real violin would make a Violin God game impossible to make. *There is no logical reason for Freddie to fall over backwards after being hit by a paintball during the camera check, or for Spencer to fall over backwards when he is hit. Neither Rabbi Goldman nor Gibby fall over backwards when they are hit with paintballs in school. *After Carly kisses Freddie and comes out of the Bensons' apartment, Sam says "Man, you look whiter than usual", however after kissing Freddie Carly's face should be flushed pink, not "whiter than usual". Not really a goof, Carly could have gone from happy about kissing Freddie to being scared of Sam's reaction. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: It's called 'Assassin'--and it's not a game. Carly: They use blowtubes with little paintballs and try to get each other. Sam: It's serious chizz. Sam: locker Spencer:locker ''Here's Spenceyy!!! '''Sam: 'locker Spencer:voice I gotta stop saying witty things before I blow.... Gibby: yells AHHH PLEASE, I'M JUST A GIBBY! Sam: Spencer gonna get got! Carly: I apologize for her grammar. Sam: I'm not educated, but I'm a lot of fun! Carly: 'It's true! ''giving Sam a 'noogie' '''Sam: '''Now, to close the show... '''Freddie: '''No, Sam, DON'T! ''shoots a paintball to the camera. ''And we're ''NOT ''clear... '''Sam: Freddie's hurt! Spencer: Yeah right, I'm not falling-- Sam: Spencer's pizza and throws it ''I'M NOT KIDDING! FREDDIE'S 'HURT!!! '''Spencer: You bought a taco? Sam: Uh-huh. Spencer: From the truck that hit Freddie? Sam: Well, me starving's not gonna help him! Carly: Hi, Mrs. Benson. How is he? Mrs. Benson: Broken... DAMAGED... sarcastically ''But, I see you look fine, huh isn't that nice? '''Freddie:' Mom...! Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers! Mrs. Benson: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! Carly I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach.'' in Carly's ear coldly'' it should have been you! Spencer: Hey, look, his toes stick out of his cast! with Freddie's toes ''This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy got hit by a truck! '''Carly': SPENCER! Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds 'em with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce. Spencer: Fruit sauce? Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on fruits, so she pounds it with a mallet-- Spencer: It's not my business. Carly: What happened to the flowers? Mrs. Benson: I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet! Gibby: Sam is going to shoot him with the paintball weapon Ah, don't! I'm just a Gibby! Sam: Use your face and body to protect me. Gibby: Ah, like a human shield. Sam: I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach. Rabbi walks through the school halls Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! fires a paintball at the rabbi '' '''Rabbi': OY! Mr. Stern: Rabbi Goldman! Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! Mr. Stern: Puckett, you just earned yourself triple detention. Come along, rabbi. is preparing to shoot Gibby with a blowgun in retaliation Gibby: How my hair look, Sam? Sam: You look good, Gib. him in the forehead with a paintball [This is a reference to a scene from the HBO show The Wire, when Michael Lee shoots Snoop Pearson] Mrs. Benson: sinisterly to Carly It should have been you! Carly: You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero. Freddie: I don't feel like a hero. Carly: on his bed Well, you are one. smiles To me. leans over to Freddie and the two kiss passionately for 34 minutes Mrs. Benson: Carly kissing Freddie in his bed What the YUCK?!? Freddie: Carly, don't leave! Benson starts hitting Carly with Freddie's underwear Carly: to Mrs. Benson; screaming She's beating me with your underwear! Spencer:pizza''Who's a pretty pie..? '''Freddie: '''What problem do I have? '''Sam: '...You want the truth? Freddie: Let´s hear it. Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Mosby–- kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Mosby. Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying,"Get away from me, or I'll kill you"? And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and then boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him; I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month... like a beautiful, greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you.... Freddie: Well, I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life! Sam: 'And that's ''Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did... '''Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still; what I say is true; and you know it! Freddie: '''I gotta get to class... '''Spencer: Sam's locker HEEEERE'S SPENCY! Sam closes her locker, locks it, and walks away I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow! Spencer: Do you see a girl in there? Delivery Guy: No. Why, did you order one? Sam: defeating Spencer ''YEAH BABY! MAMA WINS! I AM THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! '''Freddie': I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this 8-core 3-gigahertz server. Carly: remote to send iCarly monitor away Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy! Freddie: and a little surprised Really? Carly: Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey. Freddie: 'You've never called my tech talk ''cukey before... 'Carly: '''Well, that was before we were... You know... ''and Freddie kiss '''Carly: You retreated... Freddie: I didn't retreat... Carly: You kinda did... What's wrong? Freddie: Nothin'...just ummm... Are we? Are we like... boyfriend and girlfriend now? Carly: '''I dunno, maybe... '''Freddie: Oh... Carly: Well don't say "oh" like that... Freddie: I just said, "Oh." Carly: No, you said it like you were in a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, "Oh." Freddie: You know I like you way better than most soups. Carly: ''giggles Well yay... Now, what do you wanna do? Kiss, or bump up your 4-score giggle-jam server? '''Freddie: '''Eight-core three gigahertz. '''Carly: '''Yeah, that's truly interesting, come here. ''and Freddie kiss retreats after Carly kisses him Carly: Wow... [hurt] you seriously don't want to kiss me. Why? Freddie: 'Cause ... I'm just bacon! Carly: You're bacon? Freddie: Foreign bacon!! Carly: '''Did that taco truck hit you in your brain? I thought you wanna me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me. '''Freddie: '''I have... '''Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda. Freddie: Amanda is disgusting... Carly: 'Freddie... '''Freddie: '''Okay. You know that you always said you like me? But you don't like me ''that way? You know, the good way? '''Carly: '''Yeah, but that was before... '''Freddie: ''Before'' I saved your life? Carly: 'So? '''Freddie: '''Nothing's changed. I'm still the same Freddie, and you still the same Carly. '''Carly: '''But I love y- '''Freddie: '-You 'love '''what I ''did. You loved that I risked ''my ''life to save ''yours, ''but, I don't think you're '''in love with me. You just think you are... Carly: So you're you don't want me to be your girlfriend? Freddie: No! I do! ...It's just...I think we should wait. Until the hero thing blows over. And then closer and smiles at her if you still want to be my girlfriend, then I'd be really psyched about it. after breaking up with Carly Freddie: What did I do?! iSaved Your Life (Extended Version) Note: This section features quotes exclusive to the uncut version of iSaved Your Life, which features over 7 minutes of footage that was removed due to television time constraints. As such, all the quotes in the version edited for broadcast can also be found in this version by going to the iSaved Your Life section above. Freddie: Mom, what are you spraying me with? Mrs. Benson: An anti-bacterial body spray for boys. Freddie: Where do you find this stuff? Mrs. Benson: At sprayyourchildren.com! Freddie: Carly and Sam aren't freaks! Benson looks at Freddie in disbelief Freddie: ...Carly's not a freak!! Spencer: But they're posies! Mrs. Benson: Then I guess you don't know the nursery rhyme. Spencer: Huh? Mrs. Benson: Posy di, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house!! '' '''Spencer': Yeah, I never learned that one. Spencer: It's not my business. Speaking of business, can I use your bathroom? Carly: 'You know... Everyone in school says you're a hero. '''Freddie: '''That's dumb. '''Carly: '''You are... '''Freddie: '''I'm not a hero. '''Carly: '''You ''almost ''got ''killed ''saving ''my life! That makes you a hero... 'Freddie: '''I don't feel like a hero. '''Carly: '''Well, you ''are one... To me. leans in and kisses him tenderly Carly and Freddie kissed for the first time '''Carly: You okay? Freddie: What? Carly: Are you okay? Freddie: Uh... yeah... just I'm... I mean... Can you hand me my Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer? Carly: Sure, where is it? Freddie: Right up there. Carly: Oh... Freddie: Thanks. shocks himself with the stun gun Carly: Why did you do that!? Freddie: Makin' sure I was awake! Carly's lips, cheeks, forehead, chin, and face Yeah, this is happenin'... Carly: giggles You... want it to happen again? Freddie: Right now? Carly: Oh yeah, right now. Freddie: Sure... and Freddie kiss again until Mrs. Benson arrives Female Student: Is it true you're gonna be Batman in the next movie?! Freddie: Uh, yeah, sure, spread that rumor. Freddie: You've never called my tech talk cukey before... Carly: 'Well, that was before we were... You know... ''an item... '''Carly: You mean like when Sam dated Nosby Moseby because he got her all that... Carly and Freddie bacon?! Freddie: Did you, try the, Bolivian bacon? Carly: Yes. It changes you! Freddie: What did I do?? screams WHAT DID I DO!?!?!?!?!?!? Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's Blog: Perks of Being Hit By a Taco Truck References 309 309 309 309 309 309 09 Category:Characters